Broken
by TV Manic 2
Summary: Shippuuden: The only way to solve the Sasuke problem, was to kill him. The only person who could do it, was his best friend. When the deed is done, how will Naruto cope with the fall out? Major Angst :P Continues post current manga arc INDEFINITE HIATUS
1. Too Little Too Late

**Naruto Shippuuden -:- Broken**

**Summary:**

The only way to solve the Sasuke problem, was to kill him. The only person who could do it, was his best friend. When the deed is done, how will Naruto cope with the fall out? Major Angst :P

**Disclaimer:**

I own a lot of things, Naruto ain't one of them.

**Author's Notes:**

I watched all 289 episodes of both series in the last month, and as such have become slightly obsessed. I've read from the last point of the anime to chapter 503 of the manga...and Thursday has become my favourite day of the week.

This fic is based on events in the manga that have yet to be animated, so there are many, many spoilers – ye be warned :P

I desperately want to see the Sasuke/Naruto fight because its gonna be great! The fight will be so awesome in fact that I don't think I can do it justice – hence why this fic follows just afterwards :D

And now that I've filled my word count with author's notes (this chap only, promise)...

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter One -:- Too Little Too Late**

The battle felt as if it had lasted for days.

Both of the impossibly-powerful teenage shinobi had come out fighting, their strongest techniques cancelling each other out. There had been Sage-mode and several Rasen-Futon-Shurikens verses the Mangekyo Sharingan and Susanoo. Then Amaterasu verses the Kyuubi. The nostalgic Rasengan verses Chidori.

But that had been the beginning of the fight. Naruto's back-up sage clones had long since dissipated. The inextinguishable Amaterasu had long since been consumed. All Chakra long since exhausted.

It was down to kunai verses sword.

The rivals stood opposite each other, both panting from exertion and wincing from their accumulated injuries. They stared each other down, both trying to ignore the memories that battered their resolve. Above them the afternoon sun had dissovled into night, their fight lit by a half moon.

Sasuke Uchiha glared with dark eyes as he drew his sword. Blood dribbled down his left cheek, an after effect of overusing the Mangekyo. His white shirt was dirtied from the fight. Tied round his forehead was his scratched forehead protector that Naruto had made him wear. He held the sword in both hands in front of him, prepared for the next attack.

Usumaki Naruto slipped a kunai from his pack, spinning it on one finger before gripping the handle. His signature orange outfit was torn and bloodied. Doubt clouded his blue eyes as he observed his friend.

He knew this was the only way. Any other option could easily result in war, Sasuke's destructive actions starting the cycle of hatred that would throw them into conflict. There wasn't going to be a happy ending where Sasuke was welcomed back to Konoha with open arms. It was too late for talking. The only solution was

To betray his way of the ninja. To go back on his promise.

Sasuke moved first, covering the distance between them in a second. Taken off guard, Naruto was only just able to block, the two blades clashing. He attempted a leg sweep, but Sasuke saw through it, easily jumping over his foot and flipping backwards. With his feet back on the ground he pushed forward again, sword flashing.

Going on instinct alone, Naruto managed to dodge two jabs, retaliating with easily deflected blind slashes. He darted back and out of range to try and put himself on the offensive rather than defensive, but Sasuke was too quick; immediately following and attacking.

After exchanging a few more blows, the fight began to even out. Naruto succeeded in slicing Sasuke's arm in the same attack that resulted in his own leg being cut. For every hit that was given, one was received. They earned even more wounds, though most were superficial, the pain not even slowing them down.

Eventually they reached a stalemate, both blades slammed up against each other, sending sparks flying as each tried to push the other back. After a moment of struggling and death glares with neither of them able to gain the upper hand, they used the force to repel themselves back to their original positions.

Sasuke twirled his sword, adjusting his grip on the hilt as Naruto brandished the kunai by his side. This was the final attack.

_It's said that when two shinobi exchange blows, just once, they can foresee the outcome of the battle...Did you see it Sasuke? When we fight, we both die._

The memories that Naruto had been desperately trying to suppress flooded his mind, making his hand shake with doubt. He saw Sasuke as a child, their loneliness forming an instant bond. He heard Sasuke offer him food during the bell training, insisting that they were a team. He remembered their rivalry when they were learning to climb trees. He saw Sasuke's half-smile, as close as the arrogant kid got to showing happiness. Could he really do this? _Can I really kill my best friend?_

_No._

Pain ripped him in half. It was white hot and burning, sending coloured spirals dancing before his eyes. His head dropped, and through the patterns he could just make out the hilt of the sword buried in his chest.

He glanced at his right hand, his kunai having barely cut the fabric of Sasuke's shirt. He couldnt decide if that was a good thing or not. Defeated, he went to let his hand drop, but Sasuke caught it, keeping the blade point above his own heart, and Naruto's hand wrapped round the handle. He held all of Naruto's weight, his other hand gripping his shoulder, no longer needing to hold the sword.

"You were right."

Naruto managed to raise his head so that his eyes met Sasuke's, not quite believing what he was hearing.

"Our loneliness gave us strength, because it gave us hatred. Hatred made me stronger. It gave me power and motivation and..." he paused, averting his eyes. "And it gave me pain."

Through his own pain, Naruto tried to understand what Sasuke was talking about. He wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed at the best of times, so he guessed it was excusable now to have a thick moment, what with currently being impaled.

"But you said that your 'bonds' made you stronger. That you were able to advance because you had people you needed to protect," Sasuke continued. "I didn't understand, and I didn't believe, but you were right. You are stronger than me."

Naruto blinked, wondering if he had made a mistake as to who had gotten stabbed. A slight movement and the flush of pain that followed confirmed that it was indeed him. _So what the hell is he talking about?_

Sasuke half-smiled at Naruto's confusion. "I could tell as we were fighting that you were holding back. I was trying my hardest, and I still couldn't beat you." He briefly let go of Naruto's arm so that he could tap his thumb against his forehead protector. "You were so desperate for us to fight as equals that you went easy on me.

"I should have listened to you, and Sakura, and Kakashi-sensei. I should have stayed in Konoha and forgotten my revenge. But I was so consumed by it that I couldn't let it go. I should have listened."

Naruto smiled, relieved to have finally gotten through to his friend. But then he felt the crushing disappointment as he realised that his ideal ending just wasn't possible. His smile collapsed, pain etched on his face. "B-but its t-too late."

"For me. But not for you," Sasuke replied, and Naruto's attention was once again drawn to the sword in his chest. _I must be missing something._ "I got my dream. I got my revenge. And I trampled everything that got in my way in order to get it, including you. It's only fair that you get your dream too. You're gonna be a great Hokage; because you managed to save your friend."

_Can someone really become Hokage if they can't even save one friend? What do you think Sasuke?_

"I-I don't underst-stand..." Naruto muttered, his vision blurring as the pain became overwhelming.

"Heh," Sasuke smirked. "You're still an idiot."

Sasuke's grip tightened on his right hand, drawing Naruto's eye. He watched powerlessly as Sasuke stabbed the kunai into his own chest, the blade piercing his heart. Sasuke met Naruto's gaze, and smiled.

"Thank you."

* * *

**That was just the prologue type thing, which is why it's so short, later chapters will be longer!**

**Please review! :P**


	2. Complications

**Naruto Shippuuden -:- Broken**

**Summary:**

The only way to solve the Sasuke problem, was to kill him. The only person who could do it, was his best friend. When the deed is done, how will Naruto cope with the fall out? Major Angst :P

**Disclaimer:**

I own a lot of things, Naruto ain't one of them.

**Author's Notes:**

I'm back for chapter two (already)! :P The fast updates can't last...

Thanks to namikazestorm for reviewing!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Two -:- Complications**

Tsunade, Kakashi and Sakura leapt from rooftop to rooftop, finally free from the tightened security. The small attack on Konoha had only been a distraction, but with all Five Kages in one place, it was only natural that security would be inescapable when an attack was in progress. It had been an hour since any of them had last seen Naruto, them having to stay behind while he answered the challenge.

They paused on the wall that surrounded the village, using the height to locate their quarry. The sheer destruction of the landscape proved just how large scale their attacks were. A whole section of the forest and had been flattened and scarred; craters and crumbled rocks the only deviations from the black. From their position they could make out a large crater that was near enough in the middle of the carnage. Two figures were barely visible, standing still in the silence.

They watched as the two figures fell in opposite directions, hitting the ground and lying dead still.

Immediately they leapt from the wall, hitting the ground running. Kakashi took the lead, leading them through the obstacle course in the near-blackness of the night. They slid down the side of the crater, staggering at the bottom. They covered the distance between them quickly, skidding to a stop beside Naruto. Sakura stood slightly back, staring in horror at Sasuke. More specifically, at the kunai protruding from his chest.

"Oh my God," Kakashi whispered as he took in the sword that impaled his student. What shocked him more was that he could see that he was breathing despite the wound. Naruto lay on his side, his arms sprawled in front of him and his legs slightly bent. After the initial jolt, Kakashi recovered, moving to remove the blade.

"Don't," Tsunade warned him. Kakashi paused and met her eyes. Her hands glowed green as she activated her medical ninjitsu, and she began analysing his condition. Her suspicions confirmed, she relayed her diagnosis to him. "That sword is the only thing keeping him alive right now. Remove it and he'll bleed out in seconds. Its avoided the majority of his vital points, but its severed a major artery. He needs surgery now, or he's not going to make it. Sakura."

Sakura ignored her, her eyes glued to Sasuke's dead body. Naruto shuddered, eliciting a moan of pain, but still Sakura ignored them.

"Sakura, I need your help. We have to stabilise him so that he can be moved to the hospital. Sakura!" Tsunade ordered, but the pink-haired kunoichi was oblivious to anything other than her precious Sasuke.

"Damnnit Sakura," Kakashi snapped, his tone sharp. "You knew this was going to happen, you knew we'd never get Sasuke back! Now Naruto needs _you_, so wake up!"

"Kakashi, it's alright," Tsunade interrupted. The glow disappeared from her hands. "I've done what I can here, but we need to operate right away. There's no time for a medical team and a stretcher. You need to carry him as carefully as possible; anymore damage will be fatal. Understand?"

Kakashi nodded, slightly ashamed by his short-lived outburst. Under Tsunade's instruction he gently hoisted Naruto into a cradle, and slowly climbed to his feet. With one last look at the frozen Sakura, they began the walk back to Konoha, just managing to navigate the crater and the battle field.

By the time they reached the village, the entirety of its occupancy had gathered in the streets, awaiting the return of their hero. Even the Kages had come out of hiding to witness the jinchuuriki's arrival. Word had spread fast that the battle between Naruto and the Uchiha traitor was raging just outside the town, the rumours proven by the audible sounds of war. When they saw their hero however, hopes dropped. They were certain that he was dead.

"Sasuke Uchiha is dead." Tsunade announced as she walked beside Kakashi and Naruto. A path naturally cleared for them as people realised they were heading towards the hospital. "Naruto Usumaki defeated him, but has received serious injuries. I need a team of ANBU operatives to collect Sasuke, now." Immediately several dark shapes disappeared in the direction Tsunade had come from. She scanned the crowd, picking out Shizune who was already heading towards her. "We need to operate, now."

* * *

ICU#6 was brightly lit and starkly white. Tsunade and Shizune held open the door for Kakashi, who headed straight for the table in the centre. Masked white figures already bustled around collecting tools for the surgery, word having reached them quickly. They immediately flocked to Kakashi to assist him with Naruto, gently lowering him back onto his side, the sword preventing any other position.

Once relieved of his load, Kakashi silently left the room, the door swinging shut behind him. He knew that he could no longer help, instead entrusting his student's life into their hands.

Naruto's condition was reassessed; double-checking that no additional damage had been caused. Tsunade took a deep breath, her hands glowing green. "We need to remove the sword; that much is certain. To minimise the damage that this will cause, Shizune, you and I will constantly be applying chakra while Himiko and Daisuke slowly remove the sword. Shizune, take that side."

Tsunade gestured for Shizune to stand opposite her so that she could reach Naruto's chest while Tsunade healed his back. The two named medics took up the hilt of the sword. Once everyone was in position, the operation began.

It took half an hour to pull the blade to the point where it barely protruded from his back. It had gone without major incident with Shizune and Tsunade able to keep up with the damage. But then the surgery got complicated. The second the sword tip disappeared beneath his skin, blood squirted out fast and heavy. It splattered Tsunade and the surrounding area, briefly reminding her of her brother and lover. She forced the images from her mind, refusing to submit to her fear of blood; hoping the momentary pause hadn't led to another failure.

She clamped her hands over the wound, simultaneously stemming the flow and closing the external cut with her chakra. With the first crisis averted, they quickly continued.

With another inch of the sword free came another complication. Naruto bled internally faster than Tsunade could heal the open vessels, putting pressure on his already struggling heart. For a horrifying moment, she felt his heart stop. Tsunade found herself staring at a thirteen-year-old Naruto who had just suffered an attack from Kabuto while protecting her. She had listened then as his heart had stopped, completely unable to help him.

Naruto's eyes flashed open. Tsunade had a moment of relief, before realising the implications of Naruto being conscious. He choked out a pain-lined moan, unable to scream due to the blood blocking his throat. He saw the bloodied sword protruding from his chest. He was disorientated and in pain, and petrified, more scared than he had ever felt in his life.

His panic made the bleeding worse. Every movement his shaking body made caused even more damage, undoing the work they had already done. Blood seemed to be everywhere.

"Calm down, Naruto," Tsunade muttered. She placed a glowing hand on the back of his neck, manipulating muscles and nerves so that Naruto fell back to sleep. She moved both hands to his back, Shizune mirroring her, and began to re-heal the damage. "We've a long way to go yet."

* * *

**Please Review!**


	3. Guilt

**Naruto Shippuuden -:- Broken**

**Summary:**

The only way to solve the Sasuke problem, was to kill him. The only person who could do it, was his best friend. When the deed is done, how will Naruto cope with the fall out? Major Angst :P

**Disclaimer:**

I own a lot of things, Naruto ain't one of them.

**Author's Notes:**

This fic is moving fast! Three chaps in one day? Unheard of :P

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Three -:- Guilt**

Sakura fell to her knees beside Sasuke. She felt so weak and broken that she could no longer stand. She felt empty inside, knowing that the hole Sasuke had caused within her when he had left would now never be filled. He was gone, not just lost, but truly gone. There was no chance of bringing him back. They would never be Team 7 again.

Angry tears soaked her cheeks as she clenched her fists. "H-he promised me. He said that he would d-definitely bring you back. But he lied." She hammered a fist into the ground, unintentionally cracking it. "Damn you Naruto!"

It didn't matter that Sakura herself had resolved to do the very thing Naruto had done. It was because she was weak that she had decided that this was a good option. But Naruto was strong. He could change anyone. He could make anyone see the error of their ways. He could make anyone understand. To Sakura, him killing Sasuke was a sign of weakness. It was easier for him to break his promise and eliminate his rival than to bring Sasuke back. "He should have brought you back."

She unclenched one hand, raising it to his cheek. His skin was cold and clammy beneath hers. "I would have done anything for you. Why did you leave me behind?"

"Sakura!"

Sakura turned at the voice, annoyed by the interruption. Seeing who it was didn't make her feel any better. Her blonde-haired rival, Ino, skidded to a stop at the bottom of the crater, four ANBU agents appearing effortlessly on either side.

Ino paused when she too saw Sasuke, but quickly turned her attention back to Sakura. She came and crouched beside her, not sure what to say. The ANBU agents surrounded Sasuke, aiming to take him away. Immediately Sakura shot to her feet, a kunai flying to her hand. "Leave him alone!"

"Sakura!" Ino cried, her hand grabbing her friend's wrist before the ANBU agents decided to intercept. She forced the weapon from her hand and dragged her back. She clamped her arms round Sakura's, effectively restraining her. "Don't do that. They're just doing their job. Tsunade-sama ordered them to take him."

"B-but...I c-can't leave him..." Sakura choked out, fresh tears falling. Her knees buckled, so Ino gently lowered her to the ground, releasing the hold. By the time she looked up, the ANBU agents, and Sasuke, were already gone. She swallowed her own grief, and placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder as sobs racked through her.

After a while, Sakura's cries eventually subsided. She simply didn't have the energy to cry anymore. When she found her voice again, it was hoarse and filled with grief. "Why didn't Naruto bring him home? Why did he break his promise?"

Ino took a moment to register what Sakura had said. Once she had, it took everything she had to keep the anger from her voice. "That's not fair, Sakura, and you know it."

Sakura said nothing, neither confirming nor denying what Ino said.

"You know Naruto did everything he could to help Sasuke. You know how hard he tried. You know how much it hurt him, as well as you, that Sasuke left. He fought harder than anyone to save him because you made him promise to bring him back."

Still, Sakura remained silent, hearing Sai's voice in her head telling her that Naruto loved her. Telling her that the promise he made was like a curse. That she caused him pain.

"I also have to remind you, that you were adamant that you were going to do it," Ino continued. "You can't blame Naruto for doing something just because you couldn't. Once again he took all the weight and all the pain so that no one else would have to. Naruto didn't kill Sasuke out of spite. It wasn't revenge, or him giving up on that promise. He did it because he had to. There was no other choice." Ino paused, and looked Sakura directly in the eye. "Don't you dare blame him after everything he's done for you."

Sakura understood what Ino was saying. It was true that she knew all these things. But it wasn't fixing the empty hole in her heart; and it was Naruto who had ultimately caused it.

They passed a little longer in silence as Ino allowed her words to settle. She realised that Sakura loved Sasuke, and that she must be hurting, but she didn't like how Sakura had so easily changed her mind about how to deal with Sasuke. With the deed done, Sakura had instantly found a scapegoat to blame for her pain, and Ino knew that Naruto didn't deserve it.

"I'm going to the hospital to see if I can be of any use," Ino climbed to her feet, stretching after spending so long on the cold ground. When Sakura didn't move, she nudged her with her foot. "But I'm not leaving you here, so you'd better move."

Sakura nodded, accepting the hand Ino offered so that she too could stand. Together, the two rivals walked back to Konoha.

* * *

Kakashi waited outside of ICU#6. He sat in complete silence, too absorbed in his own thoughts to even consider starting a conversation with the other occupants. But then again, it didn't appear as if anyone else had any intention of talking anyway. Naruto's friends from Team 8, Team 10 and Team Guy had all gathered. The only two missing were Ino and Sakura. Hinata sat with Kiba who had a platonic arm wrapped round her shoulders in comfort. Everyone here knew how she felt about Naruto.

It had taken Kakashi a while to realise that Might Guy had materialised next to him at some point. They knew each other well enough to know that Kakashi wouldn't talk, but he appreciated having Guy there.

His thoughts then slid into the dangerous territory of what he should've done differently. His mind was filled with if-onlys. It was his fault that it had come to this. He had seen the darkness in Sasuke, but had ignored it, hoping that the tortured child would come around on his own. He had taught Sasuke Chidori, a jutsu he had used against Naruto too many times. The sealing technique he had used was nowhere near enough to protect Sasuke from Orochimaru.

Kakashi remembered every mistake he had made, playing out several alternative scenarios. He was the jonin that had failed every student before those three because they didn't understand teamwork. The mantra Orbito had left him with that Kakashi had tried to teach his students; that those who abandon their friends were trash, had been so easily forgotten.

He was a terrible teacher who had made so many horrible mistakes. His inability to help Sasuke had led to one of his students killing the other. Kakashi didn't think he'd be able to face his own sensei after what he'd done to his son.

The door to the waiting room opened, a miserable looking Sakura entering, followed by Ino. The blonde took the seat next to Shikamaru, while Sakura walked right up to the ICU doors.

Sakura was another mistake of Kakashi's. All the times he promised her that they could bring Sasuke back and it would be just like it was. All those empty promises. He truly hoped that Sakura was stronger than he thought, and that she could recover from this. He heard his own angry words, instantly regretting them.

His self-deprecating reverie was interrupted again by the opening of the ICU doors and the appearance of Tsunade. A very blood splattered Tsunade. Before she could say a word, Sakura charged forward to see Naruto. Both Ino and Kakashi stood to intercept, Tsunade's appearance being enough of an indication that inside was not pleasant, but the Hokage simply raised a hand to them and let Sakura past. "She needs to see this."

Sakura made a small pained noise as she entered the ICU. She put her hands to her mouth in shock, guilt hitting her so hard she felt physically ill. Naruto had been moved onto his back, the stitching of the wound clearly visible. His skin looked ghostly white compared to dark blood that covered him, and everything around him. He looked dead.

Her gaze then fell to the weapon that lay next to him. She recognised Sasuke's sword, the whole in her heart panging painfully. She could no longer see Naruto, or the blood. All she saw was Sasuke's blade. All she saw was that Sasuke wasn't there.

From where she stood, Ino could see the ICU just as clearly as Sakura. She saw the sheer volume of blood, and how pale Naruto was. In a voice barely above a whisper she murmured "How is he still alive?"

* * *

**Please Review!**


	4. The First 24 Hours

**Naruto Shippuuden -:- Broken**

**Summary:**

The only way to solve the Sasuke problem, was to kill him. The only person who could do it, was his best friend. When the deed is done, how will Naruto cope with the fall out? Major Angst :P

**Disclaimer:**

I own a lot of things, Naruto ain't one of them.

**Author's Notes:**

Thanks very much to T00STr00nG and namikazestorm for reviewing! And thanks also to everyone who has read, favourited and alerted this fic! :P

I should be shot for the lateness of this update, I am very, very sorry.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Four -:- The First 24 Hours**

"How is he still alive?" Ino gasped when she caught sight of the bloodied ICU.

"It's the Kyuubi, to put it simply," Tsunade replied, her back to the ICU still. Sakura stood just behind her shoulder, frozen to the spot. "He heals faster naturally, but the Kyuubi refuses to let him die, because it will die with him. It's already begun to replenish his blood. We're lucky that no vital organs were hit, but he's still in a dangerous condition. If he can endure the next 24 hours, his chance of survival greatly increases. Right now, the slightest movement has the potential to kill him."

"But...he'll be okay...right?" Hinata asked in her quiet voice. Her white eyes were filled with worry as she fiddled restlessly with her jacket sleeves.

Tsunade smiled reassuringly. "I have every faith in Naruto that he will pull through this."

Hinata breathed a sigh of relief, finding comfort in Tsunade's words. Kiba gave her shoulders a quick squeeze, smiling confidently. "It's Naruto, he'll be asking for ramen in no time."

The occupants of the room shared this opinion, Tsunade's reassurance having a domino effect as it passed round the room. The Fifth Hokage took a deep breath, mentally preparing herself for her next task. "Right, I now have a bunch of Kages to convince that Konoha isn't a security threat. I'll leave Naruto with Shizune for now. There's nothing any of you can do here, but I'm sure you could help with the clean-up in the village."

As Tsunade left, the majority of the group took her rather unsubtle hint, following her out the door. After the mass exodus, all that was left was Kakashi, Sakura and Hinata. The ICU doors had swung shut, but Sakura still stood outside for a whole five minutes. Eventually she came back to her senses, taking the seat opposite Kakashi and hugging her knees. Complete silence fell between them.

The quiet Hinata stared at a single spot on the floor, her thoughts entirely focused on the world's most visible ninja. In her head she could see him smiling and reassuring her, but still she worried. She hadn't been brave enough to look through the ICU doors, and that made her feel worse. She strongly believed that Naruto would be okay, but it couldn't silence the little voice in her head that asked 'what if...?'

What if he never woke up? She'd never find out how he feels about her. She had declared her love for him, and although it was okay if he didn't reciprocate, she just wanted to know. She'd hardly seen him since that day, and even when she did see him she couldn't bring herself to ask. What if she never found out? _That's so selfish, _Hinata scolded herself. _That doesn't matter. As long as Naruto is okay, I'll be happy._

_And if not...?_ Hinata wiped at tears that threatened to fall, forcing herself to stop crying before she started. She imagined what Naruto would do when he woke up, wondering what she should say or do to make him feel better. She tried to think of him as happy and healthy and not fighting for his life in that cold sterile room.

A few seats over, Sakura was stuck in a loop. Too much had happened in too little time and now her heart and her mind fought over how she should feel. Her heart still ached for Sasuke. After everything both of them had said and done, she still felt for him. She had wanted him so strongly that she had turned her first proper friendship into a rivalry, and that longing still remained. She also felt for Naruto, but the feelings were drowned by her loss. Logic told her that this was inevitable, that there was no other alternative. She kept reminding herself that she had given herself the mission to stop Sasuke. _But I couldn't..._ Sakura hugged her knees tighter, trying to get her thoughts to settle. _Naruto needs me_ she told herself, but her heart still fought her.

* * *

Three of the Five Kages were not happy. Mei, the Mizukage, looked mildly annoyed at having been kept waiting; the one-armed Raikage, A, was looking thoroughly itchy, his impatience obvious. The tiny old man, Onoki, the Tsuchikage, was red with barely contained anger. Tsunade took one look at their faces and sighed, trying to keep her own irritance in check. She couldn't tell if Gaara was irritated, his face an emotionless mask.

"Sorry to have kept you all waiting," Tsunade apologised as she came to stand behind her chair. Onoki was immediately on his feet, although he must have been standing on his chair in order to be seen.

"Explain yourself Hokage!" Onoki demanded, his demeanour meant to intimidate. "We agreed to meet in Konoha, a mistake I now realise, and you allow such a security lapse? You gather us here and we are immediately threatened? Unacceptable."

Once he was finished Tsunade allowed a moment to see if anyone else voiced a problem. When no one spoke she gave a small nod, and then continued her apology. "Again, I'm sorry about the wait. I reassure you all that the attack was by a very small force that were just very loud, and as such had no chance of getting anywhere near us. The pair has been dispatched..."

"Wait, 'pair'?" the Raikage interrupted. The other Kages looked just as surprised.

Tsunade nodded. "Yes, two members of Taka, Sasuke Uchiha's group. They gave the impression that there was more of them to serve as a distraction..."

"A distraction from what?" the Mizukage asked. Tsunade briefly wondered if she would ever get to the end of the explanation. She allowed herself a small sigh before continuing.

"You know that Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki fought just outside of Konoha," Tsunade reminded them. "We believe that the Taka attack was a distraction to allow the fight to be one-on-one."

"How did Uzumaki know that Uchiha was here?" Onoki pondered aloud, suspicion in his voice.

"I'll ask him when he wakes up," Tsunade replied coldly. Gaara nodded to himself, relieved to hear that his friend should be okay. Tsunade addressed the Raikage, "Can I consider the Uchiha problem no longer a threat?"

The Raikage thought for a moment before nodding. "I'll admit that I had wanted to take care of Uchiha myself for coming after my brother like that, but Konoha seems capable of taking care of their own problems. Just don't let it take so long to eradicate your other rogue ninja."

"With that crisis averted, should we discuss what we actually came here to discuss?" Mei huffed, her patience finally gone. She received a general consensus.

"What are we going to do about Madara Uchiha?"

* * *

**Again, apologies for the late update and plotless chapter. According to my plan the next chap should be more interesting...hopefully with a shorter gap between updates :P**


End file.
